thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
78th
'This page/article is owned by Stick' 78th was a group of the events of the 78th Hunger Games in Stick's Hunger Games. Chapter 1 I was running as fast as I could once the gong sounded, though, it was a very short distance. Acile Trenston of the 4th will never give up! I jumped and dove into the deep, cold waters. I headed to the Cornucopia on the small island surrounded by the strong sea water. Blood was spilled in the water as the boy from 8 was slashed in the abdomen by "Gutter" of the 2nd District. I was covered a bit in the molten blood. I kept on swimming towards the middle island. I've finally reached it and went up and out of the water. A sword slashed in front of my neck. I bend myself to the back to avoid it. I kicked the boy's right hand holding the sword. He dropped it and was engaged by my district partner, Foxx. Foxx Hevamire. He had a bow. I said to him, "Nice shot." "Thank you," he replied mildly, admired, and jokingly. Then I continued to sprint towards the stash of weapons and stuffs. I picked up a sword, a small bag possibly filled with food, a water bottle that was probably empty; as I was about to grab a black rolled-up sleeping bag, a sword fell right onto the crater where the sleeping bag was. I pulled my hand and drew my sword as Frenti Hornstur took back his sword. We battled each other at the Cornucopia. A dart hit his neck on the right, and Frenti fell down then died. I took his sword without even caring whose dart it was. I looked at the water and dove straight in as arrows flew by me. Underwater, I saw many corpses falling in. I kept on swimming till a spear shot down right in front of me. Then, I heard some agonised yelling near me. I took a glance to my right and I saw Erhtan being mauled by a huge white or blue Stractoshark. I swam faster towards my pedestal. Once I've reached it, I got out of the water and took breaths at the side of the pedestal. I put my things onto it to let me breath properly. Then I got up on the pedestal and picked up my things, took a survey of the bloodbath. The water was filled with bloods. Not fully, though. I looked straight forward at the opposite direction of where I looked at in the beginning. Without wasting time, I dove into the water again and kept on swimming and surfacing till I reached land. The "ring" that circled the island and our pedestals. I got up on my feet and took breaths. I quickly ran into the thin forest of palm trees. Once I've reached a small pond, I took the fresh water to wash my face. Before that, I drank some of it. It was truly clean and crystal clear. I went on to behind a huge palm tree and took a look at my stuffs. Apparently, the little bag I took ''was ''filled with food. Apples, frodzens, gerfts, and kruelons. The bottle was filled with water till the cap! And the sword was amazingly new and sharp. I rested for five seconds and got up again to begin heading to the other islands. Wet out of the forest to the shoreline on the other side. There were islands. A lot of them. All small ones. I could use some privacy. Then, I spotted a good-looking island. It was not so far. I took a good look at the water. It was very shallow! What else? Of course it's walking across the sea to that island! I did. And when I got close there, I felt a mild somewhat current around my feet. It led to a small hole. I stepped on the sand near it and it dropped down a bit, opening a hole and pulling my foot in. I took a hold of the sand of the island. Pulled my foot out, covered the burried hole with more sand. I got up and walked to the middle of the tiny island. A coconut tree in the middle. Some huge rocks behind and at the side of the tree, covering the coastline. Then, there's some tiny bushes, too. I put down my things, stabbed one of my swords at the ground and sat next to the tree. Took a deep breath, and exhaled. The air was fresh! I took out my water bottle. I knew I had to eat. So I unzipped the small bag containing the fruits. Took the apple out and poured the water from the uncapped bottle and washed it. I took the bag, poured everything in it out. Wash the insides a bit. Picked up the fruits, wash them while the apple was at my mouth. I kept the fruits back into the bag. Capped the water bottle and ate the apple. Fifteen minutes later, the apple was finished. So was the bloodbath, presumably. "Dum"! Sounded the cannon, marking the death of a tribute. "That's it, ladies and gentlemen. Our first cannon. As you are all familiar with, probably not, the cannon signifies that a tribute in the arena has just died," explained Kert Wholsman, the host, over the microphone. Then another cannon was heard. I counted every and each one of them. Fourteen in total. 14 people've died? Fourteen died already?! I tried to think of who died recently? Got up, picked up my sword that I kept next to my bag and, using its handle, I hit the coconut tree to make the fruit fall. One to two coconut fell eventually. I took one then chopped it into two with my sword. Did the same thing with the other one. Continued "plucking" the coconuts till I've got a total of three, excluding the chopped-up two. Category:Fan fictions Category:Articles by Stick Category:Stick's HG articles